This Unexpected College Life
by tmichele
Summary: After Lucy's first day of college goes horribly wrong, she moves in the three unexpected characters. How will Lucy get through four years of college with these two? I won't tell you guys any of the pairings, you'll just have to read and find out. I don't own Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

_Fairy Tail University is a top notch school, known for all of their extraordinary variety of majors and amazing scores test results and competitive sports teams. Also they were known to let their students live off campus, in the surrounding town though, even as freshmen, which attracted more students. Most colleges, however, would not allow that no matter what. Freshmen students bustled around campus two weeks before the school opened for orientation and to move in before other students, getting accommodated with the surroundings, their new fond freedom and the adventures they were to experience._

...

Lucy moved the last of her suit cases into the small dorm room, heaving a sigh as she dropped it on the floor. Her room was filled with all of her things, having space for two but there only being one of her. She wanted a room mate but by the time she finished filling out everything, everyone was chosen as a room mate or moved into an apartment. She sighed, she didn't want to be alone but at least now her and her boyfriend could be alone, even if sex wasn't what they were planning on doing. Lucy heaved another sigh.

But little did she know she wasn't going to stay alone for too much longer. Lucy walked out of the door, promising herself she'd unpacked later as she went to meet her boyfriend.

* * *

Natsu and Gray moved the last box up the four steps of Natsu's new home.

"What in the world does your sister have in these things?!" Gray dropped the box on the floor dropping his weight down with it. Natsu placed the box next down to the one Gray was holding and laughed.

"Well this is going to be our official home so everything." Gray looked up at his pink haired best friend.

"Well of course but still. I mean all of us opted out of getting dorms and got apartments but you guys still have a home _there_." Natsu looked at his friend, placing a hand at the back of his head.

"Yeah but she isn't going back. I'm not leaving my sister alone... She needs me just like I need her. Besides we're twins." Gray sighed, hearing his friends proclamation confirmed his friend was hiding something.

Gray knew Natsu and his sisters past, they all grew up not too far from where they moved into now. They'd been best friends for so long, no one knew they told each other everything and that even if they fought, it was their personal way of showing emotions to one another. But he also knew Natsu hid so much from him, it worried him.

Gray got up, brushing dust off of himself. He gave his friend his infamous grim. "So you guys have an extra rooms. Care to share why you guys picked an apartment with fours rooms?"

Natsu shrugged knowing what he was about to say was going to piss off Gray. "He's paying for this place so he wanted a room in-case he wanted to visit and just in-case we got a room mate."

Grays grin faltered, turning dangerousl. "Does Nana know?"

"Yeah." Natsu turned his head looking out the window. He knew his sister was upset about it, seeing as once they were told she flipped out. "That's why we brought all our things, including her freaking cat." That cat perked out from behind the couch, peeking at the two with wide eyes.

"Hes your father, at least he tries to care. But enough of this sappy fucking shit!" Natsu eyes snapped to his friend, his head still turned to the window. Natsu saw the crazy look Gray was giving him. "Lets go fight."

Natsu knew Gray well enough to know he wasn't in the mood and needed some relief from the stress. Natsu thanked who ever controlled their lives that they put them together.

Natsu grinned turning towards Gray. "Thought you'd never ask. But we have to go make spare keys later."

* * *

"Bora what are yo-" Lucy's words were cute off by her boyfriend, Bora, who pressed his lips onto hers. They were in his studio apartment, like always but this was too much for her. It started off as a simple evening, ordering out with little conversation. They had just put in a movie when he pounced on her, licking her cheek, touching her breast. He shifted his weighted onto her, pinning her too his tiny couch. Lucy wasn't having it. She pushed at his chest, but her arms were quickly bonded above her head as he kept kissing her. Her shirt was being pushed up as she squirmed beneath him.

"Come on Lucy! Stop fighting me!"

Lucy spit in his face, his expression contorted into anger, as he reclined his hand to slap her. The sting of his hand hurt her cheek but her hands were free as she pushed up, making him tumble back; her body flying towards the door. But he was quick. Her back pinned to the doors cold surface. Bora tore at her clothing, the cloth holding together by bits and pieces but still covering most of her body. Tears stung Lucy's eyes as they ran down her face as Bora's hand hit her cheek once again.

"This is what happens when you dress like a slut!" His voice so loud to her, her limps trying to hit his body. Her legs finally connected with something as he fell to the floor in pain. "You little bitch!"

But Lucy didn't stop her movement. She grabbed her bag and ran. She didn't have time to adjust her eyes to the lights of the now dark city, her mind wild with trying to escape her ex boyfriend. All she saw was darkness with spots in her eyes as she ran through the street. Her tears blocking her judgement as she ran absentmindedly through different streets. She didn't know her way around the city yet, but she knew she was lost staring down empty roads. As she came to Strawberry Street, she saw an alley and hide, her tears still pouring out. She needed to get back but she knew would be waiting, that her Bora would be waiting to torture her. Lucy shivered as her tears fell harder, scared of what would happen next time she encountered Bora. So engulfed in her thoughts, she didn't hear the footsteps approach her but as the shadow befell her she flinched, thinking her abuser found her. But as minutes ticked by she eased up. Looking up, she saw a pinked hair girl, her face emotionless but Lucy felt something... something she couldn't put her finger on...

"Can you walk?"

_Was it love...?_

Lucy tried to stand and couldn't, her body cold even if the August air was humid. Lucy knew she was too traumatized to do anything. Lucy starred up into the black coal eyes of the young girl. The girl was beautiful, she was short, 5'2", with a filled out body but that wasn't what made her beautiful..

"Stay right here." She turned to walk away but Lucy cried out. Lucy's incoherent cry made the girl stop and turn back to her. The girl stopped, turning back. "Do you want me to stay then?" Lucy nodded. She didn't want to be alone. "Fine." The girl pulled out a cell phone, probably texting someone. Lucy looked to the striking girl, engulfed in her beauty. She slide her phone back into her pocket once done, kneeling on the ground. "I'm going to carry you okay."

Lucy nodded but doubted such a small frail looking girl could carry her. She balanced on her heels in front of Lucy as Lucy struggled to climb on, but once up Lucy was surprised the girl had no problem carrying her. They walked in silence a little ways down Strawberry street, Lucy admiring the beauty of a little river flowing right next to them.

"My name is Nana Dragneel by the way. I'm taking you to my place. I hope it's alright." Lucy looked at the back of the girls head smiling.

"Thank you Nana. I'm Lucy Heartfilia." They stopped at an apartment, the lights were off like no one was home. "Who were you texting?"

"My brother. Hes the only one with a key to this place. I told him to make copies." Lucy smiled, wishing she had a sibling. "Where the fuck is this idiot." Or maybe not.

"Hey!" Lucy looked up and almost fell over.

Nana's brother looked almost identical to her expect his body was all muscle and abs, his hair cut short where hers was long, his canines more defined. Lucy's heart pumped so fast. She'd seen gorgeous guys but hell not that gorgeous. She could see he'd been out fighting from the starch on his face.

"COME ON IDIOT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY BEFORE I KICK YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY YOU PANSY!"

"I WON'T BE AN ASSHOLE IF YOU WERE HOME AN HOUR AGO WITH THE KEYS I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING MAKE YOU DIPSHIT!"

Lucy watched the exchange between brother and sister. Their expressions mirroring the others; they were the same. She smiled as the trio went into the apartment.

* * *

"So you were Bora's girlfriend? He tried hitting on Nana last week and I had to knock his lights out." Natsu didn't look fazed as he sipped his soda nonchalantly.

"By the way, stop knocking people out," Nana sighed as she washed dishes.

They'd been like this for several hours, Nana decided to cook some food and once done did dishes. Natsu tried to cheer up Lucy while also giving her a set of sweat pants and t-shirt of his to wear. Both brother and sister bickered throughout the whole time but the atmosphere was filled with love and affection. She felt better, talking to them, confiding in them. She never really had friends, being home schooled, and making them this way was horrible in a sense but in a way, she was grateful.

"If I don't they'd harass you Nana! That wouldn't be cool," Natsu pouted. Lucy smiled as Nana turned around just enough to stick her tongue out at him and continued to wash dishes. "By the way where do you live Lucy?"

"The dorms but going back now would probably be bad. He's probably waiting for me there..." Lucy's mood dropped knowing her now ex boyfriend would go after her for revenge.

Natsu and Nana shared a look, they're cat Happy jumping into Lucy's lap. He meowed at her as she rubbed his head, the cats purrs illuminating throughout the room. Lucy pondered the thought of why their cat was blue but decided not to ruin the moment they were sharing as Nana sat at the table with them, a mug full of tea in her hands.

"You can stay here tonight. We'll bring you back in the morning."

Lucy began to retort but she found out quickly Nana's words were final. Lucy sighed as she lost the fight.

Natsu smiled," We should be friends okay Luce! Whenever you need us were here for you okay!" Lucy smiled as Natsu's smile. Lucy looked to Nana to see the same affection her brother showed her. Maybe today wasn't as bad as it could of been.

...

Lucy and Nana walked into Lucy's dorm. Natsu had said he'd met them as soon after he had talked to someone. Lucy rambled on and on about her life as Nana listened carefully, showing different expressions for different things.

Lucy found out Natsu and Nana were twins and were almost always together. Natsu didn't even let his sister work either, claiming he needed someone to cook for him and clean. She envied them. Natsu was devoted to his sister just as much as she was too him. Even their bickering was filled with nothing but love. Lucy explained that she was home schooled so she was close to her use to be ill mother and how her and her father didn't actually get along until recent.

"Now my dads all clingy and my moms always smiling telling him how silly he is." Lucy sighed. She never actually confided in someone before.

"So your dad must miss you alot huh? From the way you talk about him." Lucy smiled nodding at Nana's questions.

"He's probably worried now since I left my cell phone in my room. But my mom hopefully calmed him down."

Nana smiled a sad smile, not going unnoticed by Lucy but she took a mental note to ask later. As they approached her door, Lucy froze, her good mood floating into oblivion. Bora leaned his body against the door of her room. Fear filled her eyes as Bora turned his head to his prey, his smirk becoming more and more noticeable.

"Lucy. How nice of you to come back. And look, you brought a friend."

...

Natsu, Gray and Gajeel ran into Lucy's dorm. They heard the commotion as soon as they approached the building.

"Why'd you leave them alone in the first place shit for brains?"

"Can you shut the fuck up and run faster Gajeel or are you being weighed down by your piercings?!"

Gray laughed, running faster, to the commotion. "Lets try not to kill him or his friends okay guys?" But he knew the answer he get once he opened his mouth.

"We'll think about it!" The three boys ran faster, pushing through the crowds of people.

...

Lucy's wall hit her back as Nana was pinned down to the floor, her body moving uncontrollably. Nine guys surrounded the girls, Bora being the ring leader. Lucy knew she was bruised as she kept fighting off the hands of people touching her. She wished this was a nightmare but when she heard Nana cry out in pain as feet connected with her body, Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she burst up lunging towards her friend, but was stopped. Her body connected with the wall again, but she kept fighting. Nana spat out blood as the kicks to her body kept coming. Lucy cried out. She wished Natsu was here... She wish she never put Nana in danger. She wished-

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER!" As soon Lucy heard the voice, the fight broke out.

Lucy saw Natsu fight alongside a raven haired boy and a black haired one. They pounded their way towards Bora who tried to escape. The Black haired boys fist punched with his face. The boys relentless hits even made Lucy flinch. But she shook out of her trance as soon as Nana tried to move. She fetched her keys out of her pocket, to open her dorm door. Nana was going to need some medical attention.

"Natsu carry her in here!" Natsu dropped the guy he was hitting to gently pick up his sister.

Bora's crew ran, Bora still being punched by the black haired guy.

"Gajeel your going to kill him come on!" Lucy looked over to see the black haired boy respond letting Bora's wounded body on the ground with a thud.

"I already told you Gray, I said I'd think about sparing him. But I guess this is good."

Lucy turned her attention back to her task. She get introduced later. Nana needed help more.

...

Lucy couldn't believe what had happened within three days. She sighed, heaving the last of her suitcase up the few steps. She opened the door to two smiling faces.

"So you have as much stuff as Nana huh?"

"Shut up Natsu! I do not have alot of things."

"What? It's true! Girls have too much shit!"

The two bickered as Lucy smiled. After the whole incident everyone felt the same about not leaving Lucy, a girl they just met, in the dorms alone. And then Nana, with her demanding tone, announced the solution. Lucy moved in with Natsu and Nana the next day, since Nana couldn't move. They had moved everything in, changed Lucy's living status and didn't even get in trouble for the fight. Some how no one remembered who fought Bora but knew he harassed Lucy and Nana. Bora transferred, not only because of getting in trouble with the Dean but his parents. But Lucy was still to move in with Nana and Natsu and she didn't mind. She smiled at her bickering roommates.

Natsu looked too Lucy. He kind of liked the sparkle in her eyes. He liked her determination not to fall even when things weren't going great. He liked her but his eyes closed, hiding away his feelings. Natsu smiled back at her, but little did he know, it sent Lucy's heart soaring.

Lucy clenched her hand to where her is. She was happy. She was beyond happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Nana and Lucy sat on their couch. It had been a two weeks since they all started to live together, getting into a routine. Even though Lucy spent most of her time at the dry cleaners she just got hired at while Natsu worked at a restaurant that had just opened, Lucy always made a point to spend time with Nana. School was started which would helped Lucy spend time with her loving roommates; since her and her pink haired friends had some of the same classes. But Lucy always wondered what Nana did while they worked. Just going to school and coming home must be boring for her but as they sat on the couch, Lucy didn't want to ruin their comfortable silence. She always asked Nana questions but never got an answer, like she was keeping everyone at arms length on purpose. Lucy's thoughts consumed only for a second until their door flew on to the floor. Lucy jumped out of her seat while Nana didn't even need to look up.

Standing there were three girls, the scarlet haired one looking accomplished by getting into the house.

"Erza you get way to carried away. We could of just knocked."

"Um," Lucy began. Lucy scanned their faces in shock but before she could speak Nana interjected.

"Erza, please respect that my home is not to be ruined by your incompetence and your not to break not one damn thing in here or I'll fight you." Nana's eyes didn't even leave the TV screen as she spoke her menacing threat. "By the way, your fixing that door right now."

"Oh come on Nana! We came to visit. Erza was just a little excited," a small blue haired girl chirped. But the scarlet haired woman, Erza, happily got to work putting the door back on it's hinges.

"Visit in the afternoon. It's almost nine." Nana waved them away.

"But Juvia brought cookies and cake for you." That made Nana perk up a little. She looked at the two blunettes and sighed.

"Fine stay, but don't break my things." Nana crossed her arms still watching the TV. "By the way, I know you nosy people just came by to meet our new roommate so introduce yourselves and by gone."

"Nana that is inappropriate to say to childhood friends," the red head finally spoke after putting the door back and looking sternly at Nana.

Nana's pink hair swayed as she looked up at the tall girl, her face just as serious. "Oh really? Do childhood friends break each others doors? Do childhood friends break my things and terroize my fucking cat? No, they don't so get over it."

"Nana, Erza's had a rough day. She is head of her junior class and is overworked. Cut her some slack."

"No. She should learn not to break my things and make my cat afraid of everything."

"Nana you must respect me!"

"Erza go to hell!"

* * *

"So Erza, Juvia and Levy are at your house right now?" Gray questioned. They had gone to Gray's house after their long shift and realized it was for the best since Gray had beer and no woman in his apartment.

Natsu nodded his head in dismay as he read over the text messages his sister and Lucy had wrote to him. "Apparently Nana and Erza have been arguing for a while and Lucy's worried." Natsu sighed in defeat. "Why must women be difficult?"

"Gihee. They're not your just an idiot," Gajeel retorted, plopping down on the couch. "What are they even doing there?"

"Juvia was telling me how she made Nana and you cookies and how she wanted to meet Lucy." Natsu looked at Gray evilly after he spoke. "What?"

"They probably think I like her! Or that Nana and her are secretly experimenting!"

"Dude, seriously they probably just want to meet her." Gray took a swing of his beer. "They probably just want to welcome here."

"And how do girls welcome each other again?"

* * *

"Sorry about the bickering. It is my fault, I should have known not to be so hasty," Erza proclaimed.

"Yeah she just wanted to meet you so badly," Levy giggled. Juvia handed out the cake as Levy continued to speak. "You see, Natsu and Nana didn't really ever let anyone into their personal lives, besides maybe a few people. So finding out that they had you, a complete stranger no less, and that Nana was the one who said you could stay, well talk about surprising. So we had to come meet you."

"Juvia agrees. Juvia has only known them for a couple years and still knows little to nothing about Nana and Natsu." Juvia politely smiled.

"Whats there to know? We're twins. We look alike. There's not much any one needs to know about us." Nana had been quiet after the argument with Erza, it only ending when Levy stuffed cake in Erza's face and Lucy calmed Nana down. But even as she defended Natsu and herself, Lucy could still sense a bit of detachment from the group.

"Well we still had to come meet you. You must of be real extraordinary to be in these twos grace. Especially little miss twin over there." Levy took a bite of her cake, humming in approval.

"I don't really understand," Lucy began but Nana cut her off.

"It means I don't like many people. Especially girls. And especially near my brother." Nana got up, her cake untouched. "I'm going to bed. Get out when your done."

The house fell quiet as Nana exited the living room, her room door the only sound that stood out of place. Happy, the friendly blue cat heard the door and perched his little body on the couch, seemingly watching everyone.

"Now how am I suppose to explain this to Natsu." Levy eyes becoming sad as the time ticked by in silence.

* * *

"Wait so Levy pissed her off this time?" Gray, Natsu and Gajeel were walking towards Natsu's house as they spoke.

"Yeah. Nana's not coming out of her room either. Lucy's tried like three times within the last hour and she's ignoring her." Natsu sighed in defeat, he could never win.

"Shrimp is a lost cause. She doesn't know when to shut up," Gajeel mumbled.

Gray snickered and Natsu's shoulders slumped even more.

"Even so she's my twin and she doesn't even talk to me. How the hell am I suppose to fix it?" Natsu's coal colored eyes becoming sadder. "It's like she wants to be alone for the rest of her life... Even with out me.."

They walked in silence, until Gray spoke. "Maybe it's because shes so use to it... You know... Since she was always alone beside for her."

Natsu looked at Gray, his eyes holding guilt. Natsu knew Gray was right but even so it hurt to know that he was apart of the cause of his sister shutting the world out.

"But maybe that's why she wanted Lucy to be friends with her..." Natsu stopped walking to turn to Gray. Gray's head pointed towards the stars. "Maybe she wanted to tell someone her story. Someone who is looking from the outside."

* * *

Lucy sat around with Levy, Juvia and Erza as they talked about their personal lives.

Levy was a history major, Juvia was a marine biology major and Erza getting her Bachelors of Medieval Arts and History degree just next year. Lucy knew each were so different by the way they looked; Juvia being more conservative and polite, Levy was more flat chested but she wore normal clothing, and Erza looked like a school girl with weird fetishes. Lucy liked how they were weird and tried to keep things up beat but she couldn't help but feel bad for for Nana.

"Don't worry about her Lucy. She'll be okay. She always shuts people out," Erza said.

"Yeah, Nana usually doesn't talk much about her feelings anyways," Levy explained. "She's been like that since her." Lucy looked to Levy with a questionable look. "Oh right, you don't know. Well you ask her."

The others nodded and continued with the random conversation about nothing. But Lucy still wondered and worried about what was really going on in Nana's head.

* * *

"So your going to buy her favorite food to make her feel better?"

Gray was getting on Natsu's nerve. They had been bickering, with comments from Gajeel here and there, about how to cheer up a sad girl. It was annoying.

"Say one more thing ass whip and I swear to Marvis-"

"You guys aren't hard to miss with your loudness." Natsu and Gray turned to see Jellal.

"Hey Jellal. Can you please tell this idiot that food is the way to a girls heart."

"This idiot needs to learn flowers is the way to actually go!"

Sweat dropped as Jellal watched Natsu and Gray argue over who was right. Gajeel slipped in beside him, watching the stupidity continue.

"So how are you and Erza, Jellal?" Gajeel said.

"We're not together but we're fine."

"Mhm, not together but in love defiantly," Gajeel snickered, receiving a look from Jellal. "What? I seen a hickey on her neck the other day."

Jellal turned brighter then Erza's bright hair. "I don't know what your talking about."

Gajeel snickered as he stepped forward, grabbing both Natsu and Gray by the shirt. "Yeah, so what is your relationship?"

* * *

"ME AND JELLAL DO NOT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!" Levy giggled as Juvia sighed. "And And! WHAT ABOUT YOU LEVY?! YOU AND GAJEEL LIKE EACH OTHER!"

"Whhaatt?!" Levy blushed, eliciting a shocked expression from Juvia. "Its not true!"

"Juvia thinks it could be since Levy is blushing." Levy's face only turned redder. "Juvia thinks Gajeel and Levy are cute together just like her and Gray-sama."

Lucy laughed, her smile almost hurting her face. These people were fun. Erza kept arguing that she is not in a relationship with her twenty year old childhood friend. levy stammered on any accusation of her being anywhere near in love with Gajeel while Juvia just smiled, proclaiming that her love for he Gray-sama was pure and amazing. Lucy couldn't contain her laughing as she looked over to Nana's door. Her smile faltered a little until the front door opened. Natsu, Gray, Gajeel and a blue haired guy with a tattoo on his face came into the house.

"You guys are loud. We heard you from outside," Natsu huffed, putting the bags he'd just gotten on the table. "Why are you guys being so loud anyways?"

Erza stopped panicking to look at the new guy Lucy didn't know. "When did you guys all meet up Jellal?"

"Wait that's Jellal?" Lucy asked but regret it as Erza rushed over too her and covered her mouth.

"Lucywhatareyoueventalkingabout? Wedidn'ttalkaboutJellaloranything," Erza practically yelled.

Natsu sighed, not understanding a damn thing Erza said. He just knew it would be a long night.

* * *

Natsu knocked on Nana's door for the ninth time. He knew she wasn't asleep, not with everyone who was just here being so loud. He was tired of being ignored. Natsu put his head on the door, gripping the bags in his hand a little tighter.

"Nana will you please stop ignoring me? I know you hear me and you sure as hell haven't been listening to music all night, at least when we got here you fucking stopped listening. So open the door." Natsu knocked harder on the door, his fist almost hurt from how tightly he was scrunching them. But as his fist lifted to knock again, contemplating breaking the door down, Nana opened the door just a bit.

"Go away..." Natsu pushed into her room as soon as she tried close it. Natsu closed the door, pushing it with his back.

"What happened?"

"Nothing..." The silence was deafening to Natsu.

He knew something was wrong with his sister. He dropped the bags in his hand, grabbing his sister.

"Tell me whats wrong and stop lying." Nana looked at Natsu's face, his expression so serious. She knew she couldn't lie but she wanted to avoid it. She wanted to avoid her past. But Nana didn't answer, all she did was hug her brother. She didn't want to talk or relive whats happened in the past. So she just hugged her brother, tears rolling down her cheeks. Natsu held his sister as the slid down the door to sit on the floor, Natsu's back to the door. The silence falling over them like a lullaby.

...

Lucy watched and listened as Natsu went into Nana's room. Lucy wished she could be in their world fully. She wanted to really know them.


	3. Chapter 3

Nana, Natsu and Lucy hated mornings especially when it consisted of a Monday, Wednesday or Friday morning in a not so fun freshmen seminar class. And it was three hours of hell. The only good part was that Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel were all in the same class, but that was only good for them. Being the loudest and biggest group of friends in the same seminar class was hard enough but the teacher scolded them constantly. Gray Gajeel and Natsu continually argued about nonsense while Juvia fangirled over her _Gray-sama_, Levy half payed attention and Lucy scribbled in her notebook. Makarov had yelled at the boys twice already for fighting in class, scolded Levy and Lucy for talking about a book, and had told Juvia to stop paying so much attention to Gray. To top it off they were only an hour into class. They had all settled down, once again getting threatened to be kicked out when Makarov started to talk again.

Natsu sighed. He didn't only hate morning in this class but he hated being in the room they were in, especially with-

"Isn't this class all about skill building?" Gray whispered to Natsu, annoyed.

"Yeah. Such a stupid seminar topic. It's almost the middle October and he's making us listen to this stupidity," Natsu frowned.

"Yeah but isn't he the Criminal Justice course teacher and adviser and head of department?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu sighed and nodded. "He's already giving me a hard time because I don't listen."

"Then start listening Mr. Dragneel or I'd have to fail you!" The teacher called out after ease dropping on their conversation like always. He stood in front of the room, short as ever, with a stern face. "IF YOU CAN'T LISTEN NOW YOU'LL FAIL ALL MY OTHER CLASSES TOO!"

"Geez don't get your panties in a twist Gramps."

Makarov fumed as some of the others in class snickered. Lucy however was paying close attention to her other roommate as she starred into space. Everyone else were socializing about their majors and minors and useless things about life. But Nana never payed attention to that, her mind always being somewhere else. Lucy's drifted off to la la land as Makarov kept speaking, explaining how life decision were important and how the decision she made now were important. Lucy's mind drifted into the places of the world she'd never understand, those thoughts leading to think about her female roommate.

* * *

"So, what are you studying?" Lucy prodded.

"It's secret," Nana answered.

"But why?"

"Just want to see if anyone knows me as well as they think." Lucy looked to her roommate, confused, but all she seen on Nana's face is determination.

"I guess. But as long as your happ-"

"NANA!"

The voice came so suddenly, Nana and Lucy stopped to abruptly Lucy almost fell. Nana's body went rigid as Lucy spun around slowly to see a woman with short white hair that looked amazing around her heart shaped face. Lucy was amazed at how beautiful the girl looked running towards them, but noticed a dark aura coming off of Nana. She was upset and Lucy could already tell that Nana knew who this girls was and wanted out of the conversation about to happen. But Lucy had seen her in their seminar class next to a boy with black hair...

"Nana! How are-"

"Go away Lisanna. I hate you," Nana blunted stated, still facing the other direction. She didn't care if she hurt the girls feelings she already knew she wouldn't stop harassing her.

"But Nana!" Nana turned around around to the whining voice, angrier than she had been. "Come on we haven't talked in forever."

"Can't you see I'm already having a conversation with someone else. Go away."

"Oh is this your roommate? Hi I'm Lisanna Strauss and you must be Lucy Heartfilla, their roommate. I can't believe-"

"Shut the fuck up already."

"But why?! I just want to meet-"

Nana stepped in front of Lisanna so fast, her death glare tore hole into Lisanna's head. Lucy gulped, while Nana spoke. "Get away from us. We aren't friends and I could give a rats ass about what you can and can't believe." Nana turned on her heels and stormed off. Lucy watched Nana storm off but looked back to see a sad smile cross the white headed girls face. Lucy slowly walked forward staring at the girl who slowly turned, mouthing something she couldn't make out._  
_

* * *

"So you met Lisanna?" Lucy sat with Gray as he drank a coffee. They were in the small coffee place on campus since they had just gotten out of class and no one was around. Lucy found herself liking to talk to Gray, even if his stripping habit got him in trouble alot. "Nana must have been pissed."

"Why though? The girl seemed friendly enough." Lucy looked into her cup of tea, her thoughts running a million miles per second. "Nana said some hurtful words to the girl."

"That's because her and Lisanna have alot of unresolved issues. They use to be best friends but trust was lost." Gray sipped his cup of black coffee, his face so relaxed. "It happens."

Lucy looked at Gray, her eyes asking a million questions but her heart settling on one. "But how could someone lose trust in someone so easily?"

"When you trust someone with someone you love and need in your life and all your secrets, breaking that trust is no where near explainable. You got stabbed in the back and turned on... that trust and admiration for the person is lost. You can never win it back."

Lucy thought for a second, she knew betrayal all too well. Lucy sighed. "Well she could at least be nice and open up more."

Gray smirked, looking out the window. He knew that all too well how mean Nana could be. "Well she's been like that always. I knew Lisanna, Natsu and Nana since what seems like forever."

"So you've known everyone for a long time huh?"

"Well, yeah. Most the people in our freshmen seminar class is from our high school so most known me and Natsu because of our recklessness."

"Always been destructive?"

"Well yeah. I hate Natsu's guts."

* * *

Natsu sneezed. "Damn. feels like someone is talking about me."

Natsu put his head on the table, trying his hardest to actually study. He had gone to the library with his sister to do homework but to no avail. Nana sat across from him, reading a book. Natsu looked up to his sister, squinting his eyes.

"Nana?" Nana looked at her brother hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

"Why would I not be okay?" Natsu raised his head a little more, examining his sister. Natsu's creepy stare made Nana uneasy, even with out looking at him. Her cheeks became flustered. "What is it?"

"Lucy texted me about earlier... about Lisanna." Nana starred down at her book, not even raising an eyebrow. "She said you stormed off after whatever happened and wouldn't talk about it. Why is that? Why don't you talk to Lisanna again?"

Nana eyes began to fill with irritation, her eyes still downcast still on her book. "Why would I? I will never forgive her."

Natsu watched sister take a couple of breaths. He observed her closely. "But you have forgiven her. You forgave her a long time ago. It's not her you need to forgive." Natsu looked past Nana when he caught a glimpse of white. Lisanna walked into the library with her sister and brother. Natsu downcast his eyes. He sure as hell didn't need a confrontation, especially if she wanted to talk to him.

"You say that but you haven't forgiven either of them." Nana stood up, shutting her book and gathering her stuff. "Come on. We don't need to stay in here any longer."

Natsu starred at his sister as she calmly got all of her stuff. He started to get up when he saw her eyes glued to him. Lisanna was starring straight at him, her eyes sad and full of questions. But Natsu kept moving, getting his stuff and walking away with his sister. He walked to the exit and stopped, Nana going ahead of him. Turning back only to see Lisanna watching his every step. Natsu took a breathe and walked out the doors. Nana and Natsu walked in harmonized steps, Natsu in the back, down the path way. The silence peacefully falling over them, even when their minds ran angry in little circles. Natsu wish he knew what his sister was thinking, how she dealt with everything that's happened to them. But of course his answers would go unanswered, no matter how much he pestered her. However, he'd never give up on knowing what ran through his sisters mind so Natsu asked the safest question he knew

"Why did you let Lucy move in with us with out knowing her?" Nastu looked at his sister pink hair. He noticed her hair was in the middle of her back now.

"Because she was reminds me of someone." Nana smiled, her eyes soft. They continued to walk in silence. Natsu smiled though, thinking of how weird his sister was. "Plus it was a spontaneous."

"Your weird Nana." Natsu laughed, his sisters pout to cute to ignore.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Lucy walked into the house, the only light the TV flickering imagines across the screen. Her job was so tiring but she was glad to be home. She walked into the room, letting her eyes adjust as she scanned the room to see her roommates and their cat curled up on the on the couch, sleeping so soundly. Lucy smiled, watching Nana cuddle her brothers arm. Lucy walked swiftly past them as quietly as she could, they were just to cute to wake up.

Lucy walked into her room, smiling to herself, when she realized her computer was still on. She sat at her desk and reread the email she'd been writing to her mother. Her mother had updated her on her fathers well being and his constant worry over her moving into an apartment. She smiled at the computer and began to write about her classes and the happiness her roommates gave her. She starred at the computer as she tried to think of how to end her email when she felt something furry brush her leg. Lucy looked down to see Happy the cat, jumping on her lap and curling up in a ball. She smiled a little more, loving how cuddly their cat was, even though he was blue.

_Mom, I'm fine. They take care of me and care about me. And I'm having a fun time. I love you._

Lucy sent the email, petting Happy's very blue fur. Lucy heard Natsu yawn and shut off the TV, picking up his sister to bring her to her room. Lucy turned around to watch Natsu bring his sister in her room, pouting however, then walking to his room, starching the back of his head. Happy jumped off Lucy's lap and stuttered off to lay in his spot on Natsu's bed. Lucy smiled, watching as Natsu let the cat in his room and walked in also, shutting the door after. Lucy smiled, walking over to her bed and plopping herself down. She really did love her roommates. And their very blue cat.

...

**This took me way to long to edit because of how much of a perfectionist I am. But next chapter, You'll know more about about Nana and the story behind the whole Lisanna thing. I promise I'm not making her(Lisanna) the bad guy, and you'll see that in a couple of chapters. there will be back stories next chapter too. :D hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Luigi your home?" Natsu kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on the coat hanger. He listened for what he knew could be an annoyed reply and smiled ear to ear when he heard.

"That's not my name you jerk." Natsu walked into the kitchen to see his roommate at their kitchen table hunched over. Natsu frowned at the sight it just being her alone with out his twin.

"Whats wrong Luis? Why are you even home?"

"If I say one more time that's not my name, I'll kick you." Lucy eyed Natsu seriously, while he threw his hands up in defeat. "And I'm home because I have a huge test tomorrow that I feel I'm going to fail. So I called out to study. Plus I don't have classes Thursday remember?"

Natsu walked over to the fridge and got a cold soda while she talked. He sat across from her, noticing she was so immersed in her school work that she wasn't paying any attention to him. "What are you even doing? If you have no work or school you shouldn't be looking like that."

"I just told you." Lucy almost snapped her pen in aggravation.

"Well I wasn't listening. Besides who wants to study on a beautiful Thursday like this?"

"I thought you weren't listening to me?"

"Whatever anyways wheres my sister?"

Lucy looked up at the boy sipping his soda across dumbfounded. "Your her bother. Try to at least show you know her school schedule." Natsu shrugged, not getting why she was annoyed with him. "Maybe you should pay attention to your sister more."

Lucy's snotty comment put a frown on Natsu's face, looking up at him when he hit his fist against the wooden table. "I do pay attention to her thank you very much!"

"Oh yeah? So what's she majoring in? What does she like to do? Why does she like cats? What does she have a passion for?" Natsu hide his face from Lucy, angry with her. "See you don't know your sister enough to-"

"Music." Natsu snapped but calmed down immediately. His response softer. "She loves music even though she gave it up so long ago. She likes cats because they depend on her... I don't know her major because she refuses to talk to me anymore... I know my sister but..." Natsu eyes stayed glued to the ground. He knew he didn't know her enough but his sister was his family and he loved her through all her decision, even when it was to blatantly ignore his need to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." Natsu looked at Lucy's apologetic face. "I didn't realize she was so cryptic with you too."

Natsu chuckled folding his arms together and putting his chin on them. "That's one way to describe it. It's more like shes still hasn't forgiven me." Lucy's puzzled face through Natsu off guard. "She never told you what happened with Lisanna?"

Lucy shook her head. "She just muttered to herself and walked away really fast."

Natsu looked at Lucy and sighed. "If I tell you you can't tell her okay?" Lucy nodded and waited until he took a breath. "We've known Lisanna for a long time, since we were kids. You see, our dad was an heir to a company and he married our mom a few months after turning 20, since they'd been together since they were sixteen. They had us on our mothers twenty-first birthday but she passed away two days later due to complications in our birth."Natsu frowned.

"I'm sorry. It must have been hard..." Lucy remembered back when her mom got sick and for years had to be taken care of. Her mother was still very frail but she was better now. She couldn't imagine losing her mother.

"Yeah well, I don't dwell on it. Besides it's not like we don't get our hair and eyes from her. We just never met her." Lucy looked up to see Natsu's eyes shut, his once frown turned into a light smile. "And our smiles, their are hers too. No doubt about it."

"How do you know for sure?"

"Because our father doesn't smile anymore." Natsu opened his eyes and found Lucy starring at him, her brow knitted in confusion. "He decided that he'd pull himself into his work and forgot to pay attention to us much. But when he did notice we existed, he frowned. But I was always there for Nana so she never frowned. And when we turned five we met Lisanna. Her ball came over our fence and she decided to play with us from that moment on."

Lucy smiled at Natsu as he told the story, his smile growing wider.

"It was fun to hang out with her and when we were eight we added Gray to the gang. His family had just moved there so we greeted him in the neighborhood. Lisanna and Nana were best friends and me and Gray hated each other. We use to fight every day." Natsu chuckled. "But alot of things changed when we went to high school."

"How so?"

Natsu looked to Lucy, his confusion evident. "Hello it's high school."

"I was home schooled until I came here," Lucy replied.

Natsu felt dumb. "Oh, well... I guess you can say we all hit puberty. and the guys started to become interested in the girls. And by the end of ninth grade, I had eyes for one of them... Lisanna." Lucy looked at Natsu sad expression, taking in every detail of his face as he continued to talk. "Nana didn't care if we dated, it wasn't a big deal. But that was the first year at camp, the summer where we went to tenth grade. The second year of camp came around and that's when things got all fired up." Natsu stopped, sighing in what he felt was defeat.

"Soooooooo," Lucy asked.

"Me and Lisanna had sex... She was my first..." Lucy mouth dropped, her eyes popping out of her head. "I told Nana and she was excited for us and encouraged us to go out, so we started dating. Our relationship was good until about New Years Eve that year."

"Wait stop for just one minute! You lost your virginity at sixteen!?"

"Well yeah. It's no big deal for a guy."

"YOU SHOULD MAKE IT A BIG DEAL! ITS A SPECIAL TIME IN YOUR LIFE AND YOU GO AND JUST DO IT?!"

"Yeah. Now pipe now Lacy!" Lucy mumbled that wasn't her name but quieted down. "So it's sophomore year and around New Years she started to act weird, like really really weird. But only with Nana. They had been talking about crushes and love, something ridiculous girls talk about, when Nana admitted she actually liked a guy name Doranbolt Gryder but every calls him Mest." Natsu frowned his fist getting tighter under his skin. "I guess that's when we ran into a problem."

"How so?"

"Mest liked Lisanna and I guess she liked him back since she cheated on me." Lucy's face looked horrified. "It was April and me and Nana were walking to school when we found them confessing to each other. Nana, I'n guessing had enough and walked right by them. Lisanna tried to talk to her but she never got an responses out of her. But I was a different story... I kept seeing Lisanna."

Lucy jumped out her seat slapping Natsu across the face. "How could you?! She cheated and stole the guy your sister had a crush on!"

"I know but I only did it because I was lonely and I wanted her to feel pain. Plus we were only having sex."

Lucy's face filled with anger. "That's not right! She's your sister! You should of been there to comfort her."

"I know." Lucy face softened seeing only distraught in his eyes. "I abandoned her for a whole year to suffer alone. To suffer my father not approving of anything she did and to nurse her broken heart.. I was a horrible brother but Gray snapped me out of it at our third year of camp... That year Nana didn't go to camp and it worried Gray since he was there for her when I wasn't. But that year, he kicked my ass pretty good."

"What do you-"

"I mean he beat me in a fight and it got so bad no one could split us up." Lucy's eyes widened, she never really realized how strong they were. "He told me off and the rest of the summer wouldn't talk to me. I even told Lisanna to stop seeing me that summer. It was strange but when I got home, I finally realized how depressed Nana was. She was so thin and stopped talking like she usually would.. I noticed everything so late." Lucy slowly sat down, afraid of where this conversation would take them. "I started to take care of her but that's when she pushed me away more. She told me she'd never forgive me, that I wasn't her brother anymore. So I spend most the time tying to get her back to where she was.. the happy Nana but I've only got her back to that about a quarter of the way. She hasn't trusted anyone since all this, besides Gray. But I guess your closer to figuring her out then I am too."

Lucy saw how much sadness it brought him. She felt sorry for him, not being close to his sister hut him, it was clear.

"But I'm glad I get to spend time with her now... Since I gave up my role as heir." Lucy's face controted in more confusion. "Oh right, I'm heir to my fathers company, N&N Records." Lucy's jaw dropped for the second time today. "What?"

"YOUR MUSIC ROYALTY?! HOW THE HELL!"

"My dads dad owned it until me and Nana were three giving it to my dad who changed the name and made it big in the industry." Lucy's cheeks felt hot. She couldn't believe he just nonchalantly said all that. "Nana was the next heir but I don't know if she'll do it. I know she's not a Business major for sure. So who knows."

Lucy smiled at her roommate, getting up to get a soda. "Do you think she'll do it? I mean own the company?"

"No I don't think she will. Her and my father hate each other. But I know she still loves to play..."

* * *

Nana was tired of her life. Gray had pestered her all week about being out, Natsu followed her like a lost puppy and Lisanna kept trying to be friendly. She just wanted some peace and knew the perfect place to find it. She had found the music department very quickly, learning that she could use the practice rooms to her leisure. Each one held a piano and as she walked to the one in the back left, she looked for any possible life that could hear her. When she found no one, she walked into the room and sat in front of the piano. She fingers danced along the keys, lightly touching each one. Nana smiled as she turned to get her sheet music out of her bag and set it up for her to see. She adjusted herself and began to play the notes she had written, falling into the world she created from the sounds she played. The melody started off soft, turning into a dark swirl of madness and sadness. Nana had poured her heart into this piece, the music conveying a sea of memories only one can imagine.

But then Nana stopped, the darkness drifting away into a calm ocean of gently forgiveness. She always found this part forgiving, always found that it was the part she loved the most. She started to steadily play again, the keys showering out the secrets she hid so deep. And the last secret, the last notes, conveyed hope. Hope she so dearly clung onto.

She ended the piece, feeling at peace again. No one ever knew it but she had forgiven everyone, even her poor excuse of a father. She had forgiven them all. She looked at the piece she just ended named _A Sisters Life._ It was originally for Natsu, explaining herself too him. But in the end it wasn't only for him and she knew that.

Nana smiled as she turned the page to her second piece, a piece shes been working on since she stopped talking to Lisanna. It was a peace of love and happiness until conveyed how her heart was broken into pieces of nothing by the only one she ever wanted. Her fingers danced in a whirlpool of unforgettable sad moments, of the memories she tried so hard to forget. But in this song, there was no conveyed hope, because she gave up the one thing she loved in this song alone. It told the story of how she gave up piano for a boy who she loved, who was always in competition with her for best pianist. And in the end she not only gave him that spot, but her heart in shattered pieces.

The song stayed unfinished, Nana couldn't finish it no matte how hard she tried. Nana sighed and put the sheet music away, her energy drained. She tiptoed out of the piano room, walking briskly out the door. She felt eyes on her as she walked out but looking back, she saw no one. Nana kept walking, not knowing that in fact someone had watched her. And he was still watching as she walked through the night contently.

...

"So, you guys dumped a can of paint on your cat a year after you found him and that's why he's blue?"

"Yeah, it was funny at the time!" Natsu's laughed filled the house as Lucy tried to convey that it wasn't okay to paint your cats. Nana smiled as she walked though the house with her bag. She looked into the kitchen to find her annoyingly loud brother and her very animated blonde roommate talking.

Lucy smiled to Nana and Natsu looked back to see his sister. Nana couldn't place it but she felt he was sad, or rather out of place.

"Welcome home!" They said in unison.

Nana smiled for the second time that day. _Yeah, I'm home._

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy! And no I don't own Fairy Tail and no Lisanna is not the bad guy! Just wait!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gray hated his Clay Creations class for beginners. He wasn't a beginner, he was an expert at art, especially clay making and ice sculptors. But he had taken this class to be with Nana and Lucy, who thought it would be a fun idea to take a class just the three of them. But now as Gray sat in the class, concentrating on his clay creation of what looked like the most complicated yet beautiful vase in what seemed like history, he was bored. Nana and Lucy sat next to him, Nana making what looked like a rock instead of a vase and Lucy making a mess out of her work.

"Gray how are you so good at this?" Nana fussed. "All I can seem to make is a stupid looking cup."

"At least you didn't have to start over for the fifth time," Lucy chimed in. "I can't seem to make anything!"

Gray sighed, looking at his friends in that frustrated way. "If I knew you guys were going to complain so much I would have opted out of taking this beginner class."

"But didn't you need this class anyways? Aren't you an art major?" Nana questioned.

"No, I could have gotten bumped up next semester, after Christmas if I waited.."

"Oh well, now you'll still be in a higher class no matter what next semester," Nana chirped.

Lucy looked at gray as she tried to slowly start making her vase. "Gray what kind of Art Major are you?"

"Sculptured Arts. There's only about twenty student who are majoring in it but I'm top of the class," Gray said. Lucy and Nana marveled in silence until they saw his expression change. "But Lyon just happened to be in this major also so of course he is trying to beat me at everything..."

"Including getting your girl." Nana bopped her head to invisible music as Gray's hand moved in an awkward position, messing up the unique and elegant vase he was working on.

"What the fu-"

"I mean he's been hitting on Juvia. You know, the girl who has followed you around camp and is now still sorta lovely to you. But I'm not surprised someone else likes her she's a totally babe in all." Gray furrowed his eyebrows, cursing under his breath. "But I mean, shes not yours so there's no problem with that is there now?"

Gray stopped working on his vase after fixing the bit that was a little messed up. He walked over to put his work on the finished shelf and walked back to the two females. He eyed Nana for a minute and rolled his eyes as she put her rock vase on the unfinished shelf and went back to where they were seated. Lucy didn't even have a project to put on either shelf so she just cleaned up. Gray watched the two of them and after a while called out his farewell, heading to the next class. Lucy eyed Nana as she grabbed her book bag.

"Why'd you bring up all that about Juvia?"

Nana shrugged. "If I'm not going to do it no one will."

* * *

Lucy realized it as soon as her and Nana stepped into their math class.

"We have alot of classes together."

Nana slumped into her seat, pulling her back pack off her back. "It just happened like that." Nana looked over to Lucy, Lucy's face bright with happiness.

Lucy chuckled as Gajeel, Levy and Juvia strolled into class, taking a seat near them. Juvia chatted quietly with Lucy as Nana made fun of Gajeel who was pretty interested in what Levy was doing. Levy had a book out, another juicy romance fiction from what Lucy could tell, as she tried to nonchalantly calm Juvia down from her extraordinary fascination with dolphins that she was so animatedly talking about. As the teacher walked in they got quiet, Levy putting down her book and started to work on what the teacher was trying to explain. When the teacher gave them an assignment that they would do alone but ask a neighbor for help, the five of them started to work together-ish. But of course they got side tracked.

"So Gajeel, what are you looking at?" Nana asked, not looking up from the problem she was solving to ask.

"Shut up Nana."

Levy looked up from the text book and turned to the side to eye the black haired man behind her. "Why can you call her by her name but not me!?"

"Awh, Shrimp doesn't like my nickname?" Levy puffed out her cheeks whipping around to hide her red face.

"My name is Levy."

"What was that shrimp?" Levy growled and ignored him.

"Gajeel, if your so interested in Levy's hair why don't you marry it?"

Gajeel turned to eye Nana and looked down at his paper to get to work. Lucy stifled a giggle as she watched Gajeel try to work and watch Levy. Nana sighed, making a pouty face and puppy whimpers at Lucy as she pointed at Gajeel who blatantly ignored her. Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she worked, hearing the occasional banter between Levy and Gajeel or him with Nana. It was usually Nana picking on the poor guy, saying things like if he wanted to be Levy's hairdresser then just ask her or was gazing at her hair was not healthy. Lucy couldn't help but laugh ninety-eight percent of the time at her friends. But when the class was over she glanced at Nana who was following with her eyes a very short Levy jumping to try and reach Gajeels long arm that held her book over his head. They argued walking out of the room and Nana sighed.

"They just need to hook up already."

* * *

Natsu's worse subject was English and he just happened to have to take that class with no only his sister, the vocabulary queen, but Lucy and Gray. Plus Lisanna and Mest were in this class too, which made him nervous. Natsu didn't mind however, he just didn't want to seem stupid in front of anyone, including ex friends. Deep down inside he knew he wanted to make up with Lisanna and move on as friends but he couldn't bring himself to do it. After all the things he put his sister through, he'd be damned to do anything stupid like that again. That's the reason he followed her, to protect her like he couldn't back then. Natsu sighed, looking at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes into the class and he already felt antsy with all his over thinking. They were reading a stupid poem in his opinion, about death so it wasn't that serious however; He hated death and depression so opted out to day dreaming about dinner.

Lucy must have felt the same as Natsu because when he glanced to his roommate, she was starring intently at her hair that she rubbed between her fingers. Natsu chuckled and glanced at his sister who had a huge scowl on her face, scribbling in her notebook, also not paying attention. Then, Natsu glanced at Gray and though he was trying to actually listen but then figured out he was just trying not to fall asleep. Natsu rolled his eyes, ripping a tiny piece of paper and balling it up. They looked like spit wades as he arched his wrist and let the ammo fly. Lucy was the first hit and spun around, her eyes daring him to do it again as he did just that. Lucy mouthed _stop it,_ as he shrugged and started to target his sister. Nana knew exactly what it was going on and didn't flinch. When what felt like the hundredth one hit her, she spun around and hissed at her brother. Natsu held up his hands and turned his attention to his best friend.

Natsu balled up a huge piece of paper and through it straight into Gray's sleeping face. Gray was so startled, his body flinching a little to much, his chair flew back, his body landing on the floor.

"What the-"

The teacher turned from the chalk board and scolded Gray as he sat up straight. Gray growled at Natsu, Natsu chuckling as quietly as he could.

"Stop fucking around," Gray hissed.

"No one did a damn thing to you," Natsu whispered back, proud of himself

Him and Gray had a stare off contest til Nana turned around and threatened both of them after a few minutes. Natsu settled down, tried of getting scolded; but as he settled down he noticed a pair of eyes on him. Natsu looked and saw Lisanna paying way to much attention to him. Natsu slid down his seat, hating how her eyes pleaded for him to understand. Gray noticed his friends posture go slack and looked straight back into Lisanna's blue eyes that skittered away from his as soon as he caught her. Gray sighed as he looked at the slumped Natsu stare intently ahead of him.

Natsu looked at the clock once more. _An hour left..._

* * *

"Must you cause trouble in class dude?"

"Your just mad you fell back in your chair."

"Shut up!"

Gray and Natsu walked to work together, bickering about nothing. It was already the second week of November, Halloween already came and went and the holidays right around the corner, right along with finals. Gray knew Natsu was not that dumb but the guy always hid his feelings which irked Gray and since he caught him get a little upset about the blue eyes that were trained to him, Gray had to wonder...

"Dude we're friends right?"

"Some of the best, why?"

"So why don't you open up?"

Natsu thought of the question, his step never faltering as he rubbed his chin. He didn't like feelings unless they were happy or mad, which Gray already knew. But saying that would lead to more question asked and more frustration that he didn't need..

"Why all the girly questions? You finally admitting your a chick?"

Gray smirked. "In your dreams flame brain." His best friend is an idiot.

...

Lucy walked around the library, headphones in her ears as she bopped to the noise in her ears, not paying much attention to her surrounds. It was four o'clock on a wednesday and most people were either already home or somewhere else, so she didn't think she needed to care. But she soon however, knew she should of thought it through. If Lucy was paying attention she would have notices the black haired guy behind her but didn't until she spun around to quickly and bumped face first into his right side.

"Sorry about-"

"It's fine." Lucy looked up to see a soft but stern face. Lucy blushed realizing who this was.

"Your from my English class right?" Lucy nodded at Mest, trying not to make eye contact. After hearing him break Nana's heart, she couldn't face him, let alone talk to him. She didn't understand why someone would want to do that to a girl, but Lucy side stepped, backing herself even closer to him, thinking of a way to get out the awkward conversation.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Lucy sputtered. She hated herself for going blank at a time like this. Mest however smiled and moved out her way.

"Well since I work here, tell me if you need anything." Mest briskly walked away, putting book by book of the stack of books, she never realized he had, away. Lucy studied him, questioning how such a cool looking and calm guy could break Nan's heart. Lucy walked away, thoughts jumbled in her head as she missed a sad smile cross Mest's face.

...

Mest walked to the music department, trying not to get caught creeping around. He didn't want to look like a stalker or have his presences announced as he watched the pink headed girl enter the back room. Mest went to his usual spot in the corner near the room and listened to the sweet sound of her music. He always loved her music, the depth it held, the stories it told. He loved watching her smile as her fingers touched the keys. He fell in love even more in love with her as she played the piano, but even when she wasn't playing, she captivated him.

It took all of his will for Mest to get up and walk to the end side of the hallway she wouldn't be exiting out of. He watched her peek out and see if anyone heard or seen her. Her steps lite on the tile floor as she approached the exit. Her brisk step becoming calmer as she exited. Mest looked at the exit, wishing he could just hold her.

She was the one who gave him his nick name. She was his first love. She was the one who opened his heart to not only music but love. And she was the one who made his life meaningful, even if she hated him. And she was the one who he needed to make understand...

"_Oh Nana..._"

* * *

**Okay, it's all over the place but it's okay. I like it. nest chapter will be way better. Just don't hate me. BTW I don't own Fairy Tail and Lisanna and Mest aren't bad guys I promise. And I like Mest better than Doranbolt, get over it. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

_Monday, December eighth, _Nana thought. _The week before finals begin._

Nana sat at a table in the library, stirring her hot chocolate. She defiantly couldn't concentrate. Her English teacher gave her an impossible final assignment that she could not for the life of her do. The essay she was suppose to write could be on any kind of fictional or nonfictional story that contained something she and the other students were passionate about. Nana didn't have passion for anything and even writing a fictional story wouldn't help her. But the teacher had given them three weeks to do it, making this the final week; so no excuses. So with the Thanksgiving fiasco and all the other things she had to do the last two weeks, she had no time to do it until now. So now, the week before all the other finals, where no classes are held because they want us to study and relax, Nana was sitting in the stuffy library, with what felt like a million active bodies, trying to write a paper.

Nana sighed, grabbing her bag, her notebook and hot chocolate, walking out of the overstuffed library. She thought about going home but Lucy was practically pulling her hair out about finals and Natsu was locking himself in his room stressing out of Makarov's final, groaning in frustration every other minute. The walls were to thin in her house. Nana sighed as she stepped more into the cold. She wore her sea blue knitted scarf that tucked into her black pea coat with blue pants and her regular black shoes to fight off the cold that was racking through her body.

_I wonder what everyone's doing? _Nana sipped her hot chocolate. _Probably not studying..._

* * *

Gray panted as he rocked his hips into Cana's body, her moans illuminating in the space between them. He moved his body into hers just as his thoughts drove through his head.

"This. Isn't. Studying," Cana moaned, her body jostling forward as her ass connected to his hips. Her body was bent over Grays king sized bed, his body towering over hers.

Gray ignored her panted words as he plowed into Cana, the frustration still evident in his movements. He pumped into Cana harder, grinding himself into her as hard as he could. Gray didn't want to think nor did he care for her questions.

"Is. Something. Wrong?" Cana panted, her body tensing. She couldn't keep up with this assault on her body. After he called her over to his house, it was nonstop sexually contact. She didn't even get to say hello to him before he pounced on her, ripping her clothing off of her and pushing her against the wall, leading her into his room sometime after. Cana knew something was wrong just by the way he frantically moved.

Gray groaned, he was so close, so very close. Cana pushed back on Grays body as he hit hers with all his strength before pulling out so his cum would spurt onto Cana's spent body. Gray looked to his ceiling still frustrated, but no longer horny at least. Gray looked down at Cana's back, her body seeming to calm down from the high they were on over a couple of minutes. Cana started to relax standing up on his wobbly legs.

"It must really bother you, whatever it is, for you to call me. It's been a while." Cana sat on the edge of Gray's bed. "It's been what, two months?"

"Shut up." Gray laid down, his legs dangling off the edge of his bed, his breath still a little ragged. "It's none of your business whats wrong with me."

"So it's Juvia right?" Gray scowled at Cana turning away from her, but she kept talking, not panting anymore. "Look I know you like the girl and you defiantly weren't thinking of me just now so spill. What's got your panties in a twist. You did stop having sex with me for her right?"

Gray looked at Cana before he got out of the bed stretching his arms above his head. "Like I said already. None. Of. Your Business."

Cana sighed, _he's still the thick headed kid who lost his virginity at camp. _Cana sighed again, deciding not to press matters. "Fine. But don't call me again. It'll only hurt her if you keep having sex like this idiot. Why don't you start saying how you feel." Gray turned around watching Cana dress herself. She put on her jacket and looked over her shoulder. "Just stop being so cryptic and thick headed."

"Whatever." Gray turned away from her, starring out the window.

Cana smiled, muffling a laugh. "Yeah. I need a drink anyways."

* * *

Natsu wanted to pull his hair out. He hated studying. He hated day time TV. He hated finals. And he hated that Christmas was seventeen days away, with nothing to give his sister. Natsu sat in the dark, mourning over the bullshit in his life.

"Ugh I wish life was easier," Natsu mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lucy walked into the room, turning on the light. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"My life needs to be easier," Natsu groaned.

"Why?" Lucy put her hands on her hips, her brows furrowed. "Whats wrong?"

Natsu laughed, shaking his head. "Besides that finals are going to be the death of me, Christmas is too soon and I absolutely HATE DAYTIME TV!"

Lucy jumped back at his words. "Will you calm down?"

"I'm going to dieeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Natsu groaned putting his head in his hands and slumping his shoulders.

Lucy laughed, walking over to Natsu's slumped body. "Lets stop being mellow dramatic and get you to stop being so ridiculous."

"But hello Christmas is right around the damn corner Lucy. I have no idea what to buy her and for Mavis sake can any good shows come on?!"

Lucy laughed, bouncing back to her room and returning with her laptop. "So lets look together."

* * *

Juvia and Levy walked in sync to the cafe talking about absolutely nothing. Levy looked at Juvia as she explained her latest outing with Lyon. Levy knew it was a date but the way Juvia sounded, it didn't sound like a date.

"So wait, let me ask you something," Levy began. "You and Lyon... are you... you know..." Levy wiggled her eyebrows at Juvia, Juvia not getting it until Levy made a circular hand motion. Juvia's face looked horrified.

"Oh No. Juvia just went on an outing with Lyon. Juvia was getting Lyon to help her with some shopping and we went out to eat."

Levy stopped in her tracks, pulling the bluenette to the side and giving her a confused look. "So it was nothing? Like you didn't... You know..."

Juvia gasped, "Oh no. Juvia only wants Gray-sama. Lyon was just helping Juvia buy... Well..." Levy gave her a suspicious look, one Juvia knew she'd have to justify her actions for. "It's almost Christmas."

Levy smiled, dragging Juvia back on the path to the cafe. "Oh, now you have to tell me what you brought me!"

...

Gajeel sat alone outside of Professor Clive office, waiting to be seen by his ridiculous teacher. His thoughts were narrow, only thinking of two main problems.

The first was presents and the dreaded holiday coming up. He was going to just spend it in his apartment, since his father was gone, with his cat, who no one knew about. Besides that he hated getting presents for the important people in his life, basically Juvia and his cat. But now, he not only had them but his other now profound friends. Like what do people really want for gifts? What do girls want gifts, more specifically? Gajeel hated the holidays more than anything. He pushed these thoughts to the back of his head.

Gajeel decided to think of the only other problem he had. Even though he kept trying to think of every scenario possible for this problem, he knew very well that it could never happen.

_Nope, Juvia would never Date Lyon. _Gajeel smirked. _Even if Gray happened to keel over and die. I wonder if Levy feels that way for me..._

...

Lisanna tapped her pen on the table she sat at with Mest. They'd been sitting there for an hour, not speaking to each other. Mest had been quiet and secluded in his thoughts when Lisanna tried to get his attention.

"Mest," Lisanna cooed.

Mest continued to be oblivious to whatever Lisanna was saying. She hated being ignored, especially at the person who was her best friend.

"You know we've known each other a long time. Lets jump off a building together, be adrenaline junkies?" Lisanna's voice becoming more sarcastic. But Mest kept his gaze stuck on whatever his mind was marinating in.

"Lets have sex," Lisanna humorlessly stated but finally got a response.

Mest face contorted in utter horror. "Oh Mavis no. People already think we date and I'm not going through this again..."

"So that gets you to actually pay attention to me? Me asking you to have sex?"

"Sorry just..." Mest furrowed his brows. He knew he could trust her but his mind reeled, he rather no one know. "Yeah I'm going to see you later okay? I promise." He got his notebook, swinging his backpack. "Sorry."

Lisanna just waved him off, ignoring how much she was being ignored. She sighed, knowing exactly where he was going. "Tell her I said hi, if you actually talk to her this time," Lisanna mumbled.

_I hope she knows how much he loves her. And I hope she figures out soon..._

* * *

Nana sat at the piano, her body finding no motivation to move. She slumped in her chair defeated, knowing her mind had given up. She knew she was letting her emotions get in her way too much, letting her love for not only music but the person who helped her find it run wild. Nana had always wished something would be different, that one day the hurt and pain she felt would wash away. Nana wished she could find out more about this lost situation but it only hurt to think about it. She loved a guy who loved her ex best friend.

Nana sighed, giving up all hope of even trying to play. She started to back her note books when she heard a thump outside the door. Nana looked up, swiftly walking to the door to find a box wrapped in red paper with little Santa's on it. She slowly bent down picking it up, looking in every direction to find the person who dropped it. Nana read her full name on the box and carefully un wrapped the polished wooden box it held, in graved with trying to _solve the mystery of your smile _on top. She opened it to find a glass sculpture of a glass little boy playing a glass grand piano and next to him was a glass little girl, her head on his shoulder. A familiar melody began to play as the glass figure spun. Nana smiled. She took a swift look around once more, slinging her bag onto her back also. She walked out of the hall, going out the door with one final look. Nana smiled as she left the building behind.

...

Mest waited around the corner, listening as she starred at the wall. He hoped she loved it. He hoped she at least liked it. But most of all, he hoped that she'd expect it was from him.

* * *

"Lucy she wont like that," Natsu pouted, starring at her laptop screen that sat on their coffee table.

"Yeah? Well if you know her so much why don't you come up with a present by yourself?!"

"Why are you so moody? Is it PMS?"

"SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Geez you could stop being a weird?"

Lucy growled at the pink headed boy as his sister walked in. Nana sighed as the two kept arguing, going straight to her room. Nana's phone blinked as she plopping down on her bed with her new treasure. She sighed as she opened the message from Gray.

_- Why am I so dumb?!_

Nana laughed.

_Because you hang out with my idiot of a brother. BTW, I got a present from someone, I wonder who._

Nana laid on her opening the box to play the melody again and again. Her phone lite up again.

_- Don't worry about. It's a present, enjoy it._

_Easy for you too say._

_- Hey your not the one who had sex with someone who wasn't the person on your mind so deal. Enjoy this while it last._

Nana smiled and typed back.

_You have a funny way of showing Juvia you care about her idiot._

_- I wouldn't be an idiot if I knew how to actually show her emotions. Plus I'm the 'My hearts made of Ice' Guy. Let me live._

_If I did that, you'd never know what to do with yourself. Now stop slipping up or else Lyon will take your girl._

_- Ha. Like I'd ever let him have her. TTYL, going to bed. _

Nana tossed her phone on the floor, out of reach for her lazy body and enjoyed the melody spurring out of the little box as her cat got comfortable next to her, engulfing in happy slumber.

"Thank you Mest..." Nana turned over and grabbed a note book and started to write a story of a girl, who fell in love with classical music because of a boy. A boy to this day, she was still in love with. She wrote her story, that no one but a teacher would read, about her love and devotion to the the thing that brought them together.

* * *

**This took absolutely to long to write. and I'm exhausted. Forgive me for mistakes, I tried to catch them all. But Hope you enjoyed and no I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters.**


	7. Chapter 7

Break was over and Nana wasn't ready to go back to school. Christmas went by with Natsu and Nana staying home and exchanging gifts, with a few guess. New Years Eve was okay, Gray and Lyon through a party and Nana stood in the corner most the night, drinking water, but never the less it was all dandy. But today was the first day back from break and they were to go to their new classes and pass those like they did last semester. She didn't really care for the classes, she was good in those, but she didn't want to see Mest or Lisanna again. When she saw them at Gray's New Years Eve Bash, Lisanna didn't even bother to try and talk to her nor did the guy who gave her such an amazing Christmas present that she now fell asleep every night to its melody. It bothered her to think Lisanna gave up on trying to be friends and that was completely nuts to the pinkette. She wanted the silver haired beauty to stop trying to be nice; for them to stop trying to find a way into he heart but when they did, it was another story.

Nana brushed those feelings out of the way, checking over her outfit of black jeans and a loose fitted shirt once more, combing her hair with her delicate tiny fingers.

"Okay, lets face the world.

* * *

Lucy and Nana walked into the fifth class they had together, stepping in the class enough to smell the polish used on the eight grand pianos engulfing the not so spacious space.

"Why are we taking a three hour music class again Lucy?" Nana begrudgingly questioned for the seventh time. Nana shuffled into the room.

"Because I'm an arts major with a minor in English and Journalism. I have to take two piano classes and you promised to take them with me so stop complaining," Lucy pouted.

"Geez I didn't know it would be so much work." Nana sat at the furthest piano to the back of the room since all but the back two pianos were taken.

Nana didn't mind helping Lucy with piano or even taking the class but the fact that Mest could be in the room with them and taking the same class as them, scared her. She already had him in three other classes, even her pottery two class with Gray and Lucy, which Nana didn't understand. She didn't want to hear him play like the old day, but her hope he wouldn't enter the class faltered. Mest walked into the class with Bickslow, a brutish looking man with blue/black hair,and was forced to sit in the back near her piano because there was no other piano.

Lucy looked at Nana as she turned her head to the front of the class. Lucy sighed, _This is my fault_.

"Don't worry about it okay. We'll pass this class together," Nana whispers, as if she was reading Lucy's mind. They smiled at each other and talked as they waited for the teacher to appear.

The teacher walked into the room and immediately started to explain that this class was going to be self insufficient. "Okay listen up. Since this is a Monday-Friday class, here is what we will do. Everyone has to find a partner, one a beginner and one that hopefully knows at least a little about piano. Monday, I'll hand you an assignment of sorts and Fridays you will have a test on the assignment, written and a playing assignment. You do it, together of course, and you pass the class. You have a book and I believe that's all. I'll help anyone who needs it. Any questions?" The teacher looked around the room, seeing no ones hands up he continued. "There are also two people in this class who, I see already have partners, but amazing musical skills. Doranbolt and Natsumi."

"Nana," she called. "I like to be called Nana."

Nana's cheeks flushed red as everyone turned to look at the petite girl.

The teacher smiled. "Well Nana and Doranbolt, it's an honor to have you, especially with your notorious records." He began to ramble on about never getting discouraged and to always and and keep learning. "As you learn, you'll find your own style and way to play. Just because someones good doesn't mean your not."

Lucy tuned out the teachers ramblings to look at her pink headed friend. Nana was red in the face, her face seeming to get hotter.

"Stop looking at me like that," Nana whispered.

"Your real name is Nastumi? Why have I never known that?" Lucy eyes tried to find Nana's to no avail.

"Because I usually tell teachers before they say it but this dude was so hard to find."

"So you just don't tell me? We live together!" Lucy whispered. Nana rolled her eyes.

"Mind if I cut in?" Lucy looked to her right to see Bickslow leaning over to her. "Your pink headed friend doesn't say tell anyone anything."

Lucy frowned, angrily whispering, "And how in gods name would you know that crap?"

Nana rolled her eyes again, answering for him. "I know him from way back. He picked on me."

"Did not short shit."

"Yeah because calling me short shit doesn't come even remotely close to picking on me." Nana folded her arms against her chest. Lucy watched Bickslow smirk and say something to Mest.

The teacher ended his rant and handed out the first assignment. "Make sure to tell me who your partnered with and to actually try this for the Friday." The teacher got to the last pianos, handing them their papers. "If you already chosen a partner come up and tell me."

Nana insistently got of her chair and walked to the front, leaving Lucy with Mest since Bickslow followed Nana's movements; Lucy could hear Bickslow taunting Nana. Lucy looked at Mest, surprised to see his focus was on her friend. Nana walked back to Lucy, her steps similar to a pouting child.

"Whats wrong?"

"I'm going to kill Bickslow," Nana murmured.

"Ha you wish," Bickslow retorted. it was Lucy's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, I wish for you to just leave me alone. I will actually hurt you if you keep it up." Nana's eyes burned with anger, her stare intently on the keys.

"Your to small and weak to even put a dent on me."

"Stop it Bickslow." Lucy looked over and say Mest unhappily glaring at his partner. Lucy had forgotten that he was watching the whole thing. "Enough is enough."

Bickslow settled down with a smirk. Lucy tossed one more glance at Mest, whose face contorted in to many emotions to decipher. Lucy turned her head back to Nana who was looking at the keys with new interest.

Lucy sighed, _One hour down, two more to go._

...

Natsu didn't really know what to do with himself. He was done with classes for the day and didn't have to work on Mondays, so his job was out of the question. Plus Nana and Lucy were in class for another two hours. Natsu sighed, watching as Happy ran his body against Natsu's leg. Natsu grabbed the cat so fast, Happy's eyes bulged out. Nastu stood as he twirled with the cat.

"You love me right Happy?" Natsu pleaded.

Happy looked at the human in front of him and meowed with no evidence of that being an answer to his question. Natsu took it as a yes however before setting the blue furred feline on the couch and sighing as he plopped down on the floor again.

"I'm so bored."

...

Lucy knew her this class wasn't going to even be remotely bearably with Bickslow commenting his unwanted opinion every second and by the end of the second hour, even Mest had enough of it, forcing the very tall blue/black headed rebel to switch seats. But now Lucy wished he didn't since now, she was smack in the middle of Nana and Mest.

Mest started to explain the work to Bickslow, his fingers dancing along the keys but not playing them. Lucy watched in fascination as Nana fiddled with the notebook she pulled out a moment ago.

Bickslow rolled his eyes, "Okay so why don't you play something for me instead of explaining?"

Mest tensed. "Why should I play something?"

"Because you know how too."

Mest rolled his eyes as he played the simplest song he knew- twinkle twinkle little stars.

"I meant like a real intricate piece of music you have made or worked on." Bickslow smiled, his devious side showing.

Mest sighed. Most of the class was messing around on pianos, some even practicing a piece or showing their partners how complicated it could be. Mest pulled his bag in-front of him and pulled out a spiral notebook. "I guess we could... Just a piece of the piece I've been working on..." Bickslow nodded his tilted head, waiting for the music to start. Mest began to play the soft part of his newest piece. It was beautiful, every small sound gliding together in a waltz of sounds. Mest stopped after a minute, knowing Lucy's eyes bore into his head and that Bickslow was probably asleep.

Mest sighed once more, then looked at his vibrating phone.

_-Hows class with Nana?_

_How do you think it's going..._

Mest looked to left, seeing Lucy whisper something into Nana's ear which makes her face flush. Mest feels his phone again and looks at it.

_-She's with Lucy. It'll be fine. How's B?_

Mest rolled his eyes.

_Still love struck over this guy Lis? Really?_

_-Oh hush! I could say the same to you, being in love with the same girl most of your life._

Mest chuckled.

_Yes but at least I know she's not some crazy looking lacrosse player... Besides whats wrong with being in love with the same girl?_

_-Oh nothing besides that you assumed something and completely lost her._

He knew Lisanna was being truthful but the truth hurt. He thought of what to reply when she replied instead.

_-Sorry. Too crude. Lets just hope she talks to you again. TTYL._

Mest pocketed his phone, peeking at Nana. _You and me both.._

* * *

Natsu had texted his sister an hour ago asking what she and Lucy wanted for dinner, the reply being simple.

_Take out._

_"_Why in Mavis name do they want take out of all things when I'm here," Natsu yelled into his phone, Gray being the receiver of the noise.

"Because you can't cook you stupid pyro."

"Why did you say stripper?! I'll go over there and knock your fucking head off!"

Gray sighed. "Natsu I know your bored and all but just order the damn food. They don't want you burning down the kitchen so get the fuck over it and order the food!"

Silence engulfed the line for far to long before Nastu responded.

"Gray..."

"Yeah?"

"... I can't find the take out menus..."

Gray laughed. "You're stupid."

* * *

Nana showed Lucy the notes and explained the assignment to her, trying to preoccupy her with anything other then the two idiots at the piano beside theirs.

_I think he still likes you._ The words played over and over in Nana's head. She wish it would stop but of course with her heart at war with her mind, it would never stop. She just wished she could say how she felt without feeling the confusion, with out feeling the hurt from back then. Nana tried to ignore her thoughts by teaching Lucy but she could feel Mest eyes peek at her every so often.

_I wish I could stop thinking about him. And that he'd stop looking at me._

* * *

"Do you think Nana likes Doranbolt?" Natsu chewed on his pizza. Gray examined his piece of pizza as he sat in Natsu's apartment that he had just arrived in.

"Well Mest like her so I'm pretty sure she does still too. And you used to call him Mest." Gray chewed.

"Well he's Doranbolt again. What about Lisanna?"

"Heard she liked Mr. Bickslow," Gray chuckled.

Natsu laughed. "As long as shes happy. But I hope she doesn't get in problem being with him."

"You sure as hell know she will."

Natsu laughed again. "Not my problem."

* * *

Nana and Lucy walked in silence. Lucy didn't know what to say or even do. But as she walked up the front steps to there apartment, Nana turned and began to speak.

"Don't mention anything to my idiot brother okay?" Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'll tell you everything soon... Just yeah..."

"It's okay," Lucy smiled. "I'm here when your ready."

Nana smiled at Lucy, turning to open the door. She stepped in and found Natsu and Gray slouched on the couch, surrounded by pizza and dirty dishes. Natsu and Gray looked up to watch as Nana eyed them seriously.

"Welcome home," the two said in harmony.

Nana sighed, having no energy to actually yell at them, "You dumb asses better clean this shit up." They smirked at her, knowing she couldn't be mad at her two idiots for long.

_I love my idiots. _Lucy smiled from behind her to peer at the two slouched on the couch. _And my unexpected roommate._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So this chapter will be text between a variation of people (The next chapter will be about Nana and Lucy and some Mest). I feel like I might be doing more of these text chapters but I ****guarantee, but welcome to the first and I hope this makes you laugh as much as it has me! Enjoy!**

**...**

Saturday March 1rst. A beautiful and sunny day.

* * *

_Nana: Get groceries so I can cook tonight._

_Natsu: I'm at work. I can't just shot groceries out of my ass._

_Nana: I meant after work dip shit._

_Natsu: Nana do you like Doranbolt?_

_Nana: I don't see how that has anything to do with groceries_

_Natsu: I mean I wouldn't get mad if you did but I'd like to know... BTW Gray's coming over._

_Nana: Are you going to get the groceries? And I don't care if he does or doesn't. CONCENTRATE!_

_Natsu: I mean I know you were like... in love with him and all..._

_Nana: Groceries? Am I the only one in this conversation thinking about food?_

_Natsu: You should invite him over so you guys can hang out?_

_Nana: Okay. First off, are you going to get groceries?_

_Natsu: Yeah yeah groceries but Natsumi seriously answer me._

_Nana: I hate that fucking name so much. And there's nothing to answer!_

_Natsu: He hangs out with Bickslow.. Lisanna likes Bickslow by the way. Even though I thought she was screwing Lisanna.._

_Nana: Do you even give a shit about all this or are you just telling me to be annoying._

_Natsu: I don't think I feed Happy... Or let him out of my room._

_Nana: Okay I now your avoiding my questions._

_Natsu: Groceries I got it._

_Nana: Your not even reading anymore are you?!_

_Natsu: TTYL! TTFN!  
_

_Nana: YOUR NOT FROM WHINNY THE POOH!_

* * *

_Levy: I like Mr. Bright-Side by The Killers._

_Juvia: That's Juvia and Gajeels favorite song._

_Levy: oh... um..._

_Juvia: Wait..._

_Juvia: HOLD ON!_

_Juvia: YOU LIKE GAJEEL?!_

_Levy: I swear even through text I can tell your so loud._

_Juvia: Juvia's lab partner is starring at her fan girl over how cute you and Gajeel are._

_Levy: Umm..._

_Juvia: Juvia thinks she'll celebrate with cupcakes and Paramore._

_Levy: Does Gajeel also like that?_

_Juvia: Come over to Juvia's and Juvia will tell you everything you want to know! OH JUVIA CAN'T WAIT TO SEE GAJEEL AND LEVY'S BABIES._

_Levy: Um... I'm going to go now..._

_Juvia: OH LITTLE BLACK HAIRED, BIG BROWN EYED BABIES!_

_Levy: I'll see you later! t(-.-)t_

* * *

_Gray: I think I'm seriously sick..._

_Nana: I don't care I'm listening to music._

_Gray: I think I'm sick and you want to ignore me for music?! Heartless._

_Nana: Look, I'm on Pandora. The Offspring - you're gonna go far, kid is on. Shut up so I can jam._

_Gray: But Natsumi!_

_Nana: Oh my fucking goodness. Is it piss Nana off day?! It's Nana._

_Gray: You know Natsumi, if you paid attention more you then I wouldn't use it_

_Nana: The Kill by 30 seconds to Mars is on._

_Gray: You are just like Gajeel._

_Nana: Just need the piercing to match huh? t(-.-)t_

_Gray: Natsumi._

_Nana: I hate you._

_Gray: Natsumi._

_Nana: ugh..._

_Gray: Natsumi Marie Dragneel!_

_Nana: Gray Fullbuster?_

_Gray: I'm having a crisis. _

_Nana: And your bothering with your useless words. What's wrong already!_

_Gray: I punched Lyon in the face..._

_Nana: And this isn't normal?_

_Gray: For kissing Juvia..._

_Nana: Your an idiot. Come to the house now._

_Gray: He fell into the river..._

_Nana: Did you fish him out?_

_Gray: ... no..._

_Nana: One day, you idiots will stop being idiots and learn to just confess to girls._

_Gray: He floated away._

_Nana: Come to the house. Someone will get him out __eventually..._

* * *

_Mest: Lis?_

_Lisanna: I think Bickslow is going to ask me out on a date soon :D_

_Mest: Um..._

_Lisanna: right you wanted something? _

_Mest: You dismiss me like a puppy._

_Lisanna: At least I didn't stop talking to you because you were caught pretending with another girl..._

_Mest: Do you have to bring that up all the fucking time?_

_Lisanna: Your the one who still likes her._

_Mest: Yes I do! Is that a fucking crime?!_

_Lisanna: No, but if she takes you back you'll have to explain alot of crap._

_Mest: Oh like how I lost my Virginity to my now best friend?_

_Mest: And how I had to take that best friend to Prom?_

_Mest: And how I don't actually like said __best friend?_

_Mest: Or how I kissed said best friend to make Bickslow jealous?_

_Lisanna: I forgot I kissed you._

_Mest: -.- Lis? WE HAD SEX._

_Lisanna: Did we kiss during said actions? I don't remember. And hey, it was one time. At least I didn't have sex with Angel_

_Mest: -.- I was in the heartbroken stage_

_Lisanna: Or Ikaruga._

_Mest: ... Okay well..._

_Lisanna: Or Millianna._

_Mest: Okay you can stop naming people now._

_Lisanna: Or that random girl at that party in Cancun. She was pretty though._

_Mest: Thank you for summing that up..._

_Lisanna: I wanna lick Bickslow..._

_Mest: Oh..._

_Lisanna: Like all over._

_Mest: My..._

_Lisanna: He's really big! Like seriously. It's so thick and long._

_Mest: Lisanna, for Mavis sake stop before I throw up._

_Lisanna: Like seriously, his thing is a monster. I mean your's was too and so was Natsu's but..._

_Mest: I'm going to go die now. _

_Lisanna: Okay Have Fun!_

* * *

_Levy: Lucy I need advice?_

_Lucy: Sure what's up?_

_Levy: Is it weird to like someone who calls you names?_

_Lucy: Now it's not weird for you to like Gajeel._

_Levy: NO ONE SAID IT WAS HIM!_

_Lucy: Seriously? You don't think I see you too, peeking at each other and acting all cute. Come on, you guys liiike each other._

_Levy: I hate you and Juvia..._

_Lucy: Why Juvia? Wait never mind, you probably told her you liked him and she went all OMG on you._

_Levy: I'm slamming my head on the table now._

_Lucy: I'll give you ice later. But awh! You guys are too cute._

_Levy: Dying now._

_Lucy: Tell Gajeel to be gentle with you!_

_Levy: What do you mean..._

_Lucy: You know what they say about tall guys with big shoes. Plus I heard he's a nice, you know._

_Levy: DYING NOW!_

* * *

_Mest: Dude I think I'm going to be sick._

_Bickslow: I saw Lisanna already I know. LMFAO_

_Mest: How is this funny? I don't want to know about your penis! And I don't want someone reminding me about all the shit I've done wrong in my past that could ruin my future with the only girl I want._

_Bickslow: You have a long fuck list._

_Mest: How do you know that?!_

_Bickslow: I'm sitting across from Lisanna._

_Mest: OH MY FUCKING..._

_Bickslow: Don't get mad. It's not like I give a shit. I know shit about people you wouldn't even dream about._

_Mest: That doesn't mean she shouldn't of kept her mouth shut._

_Bickslow: That's like saying no one notices why Mira's so happy..._

_Mest: What?_

_Bickslow: I mean come on, Mira is way to happy all the time. Someone must suspect she's getting D._

_Mest: Um..._

_Bickslow: I mean Freed is my friend so I don't care but damn, he must be giving it to her good. LOL_

_Mest: ..._

_Bickslow: Anyways, are you going to go take the virgins innocence from her?_

_Mest: Wait what?_

_Bickslow: Nana? Natsumi? She's a virgin right?_

_Mest: ..._

_Bickslow: Dude did you know?_

_Mest: I wouldn't be speechless if I knew would I?_

_Bickslow: Well think that over while I go fuck my girl._

_Mest: You guys aren't even in a relationship! And You know Rogue has been calling her._

_Bickslow: He's no competition. She's mine. End of story. Relationship or not._

_Mest: Touchy aren't we? :? and try not to make her walk funny anymore_

_Bickslow: I'm not denying the girl her meat so fuck off._

_Mest: Ew. -.-_

_Bickslow: What? Isn't penis meat?_

_Mest: Dude, you sound like your stuffy meat in her face_

_Bickslow: LMFAO_

_Mest: What?_

_Bickslow: Reread what you just wrote lol_

_Mest: Fuck you._

_Bickslow: No you should be fucking that little virgin. ;)_

_Mest: Bye Bickslow -.-_

* * *

_Gajeel: Natsu do you have eggs?_

_Natsu: Go to the store lazy ass._

_Gajeel: Answer my fucking question._

_Natsu: Or ask Levy._

_Gajeel: Shut up already._

_Natsu: Come on Metal Face, invite Levy over. I'm sure you'll have fun._

_Gajeel: How about I not and say I did? Besides no one has ever been in here._

_Natsu: Besides me, Gray, Juvia and Nana._

_Gajeel: Don't remind me._

_Natsu: Is it because of Lilly?_

_Gajeel: Look I just don't want her here. She'll probably be in the library anyways._

_Natsu: So you don't want her thinking your a girly man?_

_Gajeel: Maybe, maybe not._

_Natsu: or is it because you don't want to ruin everything with your feelings and you might lose control and take her in your room and ravish her._

_Gajeel: Dude 'ravish'?_

_Natsu: I went into Lucy's room and found her novel. She writes really big words and crap._

_Gajeel: And you call me a girly man._

_Natsu: Shut up. At least I'm majoring in something cool instead of history and __anthropology._

_Gajeel: Sorry your a dumb ass. I bet you had to get auto correct to spell that too._

_Natsu: Bite me._

_Gajeel: Ha. Get Blondie to do that. I know you have a thing for her._

_Natsu: Ha ha ha. And I know you haven't asked Levy out even though you've known her forever now._

_Gajeel: Go to hell._

_Natsu: After you dip shit :P_

* * *

_Juvia: Juvia needs you Gajeel!_

_Gajeel: For the love of.. What?_

_Juvia: Juvia thinks Gray and Lyon are fighting!_

_Gajeel: And?_

_Juvia: Juvia can't let them fight!_

_Gajeel: I wonder if you'll ever stop with the third fucking person._

_Juvia: Gajeel concentrate! You have to help Juvia!_

_Gajeel: No in gods name I don't!_

_Juvia: But!_

_Gajeel: Look their fighting for you. Gray pushed Lyon in the river for kissing you after punching his lights out. Just leave them be._

_Juvia: ... Gray-sama is jealous?!_

_Gajeel: Ughhhhhhhh._

_..._

_Lucy: ADMIT IT DAMNIT!_

_Nana: Admit what?_

_Lucy: That you still like Mest and what him to just come to the door with flowers, on his knees, begging for you back?_

_Nana: Are you high?_

_Lucy: No but I'm reading a romance novel under my covers and I thought of you._

_Nana: That's weird. I thought you were straight..._

_Lucy: NOT IN THAT WAY! IN THE WAY YOU AND MEST RECONCILE YOUR LOVE AND BE TOGETHER FOREVER._

_Nana: Oh... still weird._

_Lucy: Okay whatever. Just admit you love him..._

_Nana: How'd that all escalate to love and aren't you in your room._

_Lucy: I just told you that I was under my covers._

_Nana: If your in your room, why can't you just come into my room and talk to me?_

_Lucy: ANSWER ALREADY!_

_Nana: Fine... Fine, I do still love Mest... I do still want him but I don't think that'll ever happen... He hurt me and I just can't see myself hurt again... It was too painful the first time... I waited for him... I;m still a virgin for him for Christs Sake! But I don't think we can reconcile us. I mean... I don't know..._

_Lucy: Awh._

_Nana: I hate you._

_Lucy: Love you too. Now we need to find someone for me before the end of the semester._

_Nana: You mean in a little under ten weeks? Ha. Your out of luck. Even Loke is taken, or at least he's to much of a flirt to want._

_Lucy: sigh... I hate my life_

_Nana: did you just right out sigh? Like you're actually sighing?_

_Lucy: Yeah why?_

_Nana: I'm going to jump on you now._

_Lucy: Nana?_

_Lucy: Nana..._

_Lucy: NANA!_

_Nana: What?_

_Lucy: Did you really have to jump on me and run away like that?_

_Nana: yes, now if that's all I'm going back to listening to music._

_Lucy: Jerk face._

_Nana: Don't pout beautiful._

* * *

_Lucy: Stop reading my novel!_

_Natsu: How did you know I was?_

_Lucy: I can hear it through your door!_

_Natsu: Your weird Luigi._

_Lucy: Oh my goodness. I'm going to kick you._

_Natsu: Nighttttttttttttttttt._

_Lucy: ASSHOLE!_

_Natsu: Your so sweet._

_Lucy: -.-_

_Natsu: :* kissesssss_

_Lucy: Lol. And you call me weird._

_Natsu: Night Lucy. See you in a couple of hours._

_Lucy: Night Natsu._

_Lucy: WAIT WHAT?!_


End file.
